<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memorial by NegaiFreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636940">Memorial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaiFreak/pseuds/NegaiFreak'>NegaiFreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Natsu Mourns Igneel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaiFreak/pseuds/NegaiFreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy wonders where Natsu and Happy have gone after promising her a job for the three of them to go do. But when she finds out where they went, she realizes that the job isn't as important as remembering someone...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memorial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where the heck are those two?" a worried Lucy Heartfilia wondered as she placed her hands at her hips. She was standing outside the home of Natsu Dragneel and Happy, having missed seeing them at the guild for the first time in... well, ever. Lucy found the perfect job for them to take that morning... and ended up having to waste two hours just waiting for them. "Guys, you better be in there!" she shouted, sounding annoyed. Why wouldn't she be?</p><p>Since the end of the war against the Alvarez Empire and Acnologia, everyone had insisted on taking things easy. Even Erza, one of the most stubborn people in Fairy Tail, was forced to undergo healing procedures in a different universe! Natsu needed the same, Lucy thought. He burned his own right arm to a crisp before taking down Zeref.</p><p>"Huh..." Lucy sighed deeply, "I bet they just gorged themselves to sleep..." she realized, about to walk up and open the door. But then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was a flame burning in the distance, out on the barren landscape just outside of Magnolia. Lucy blinked.</p><p>'That's weird...' she noted to herself, 'Hey, isn't that where...?' she started to question inwardly, walking towards the fire. Out on the landscape were Natsu and Happy, piling wood onto a large bonfire.</p><p>"Are we almost done, Natsu?" the exceed asked as he floated above the flame thanks to his wings.</p><p>"Yeah... just about," the Fire Dragon Slayer replied, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He then proceeded to kneel down and close his eyes. Happy floated down and landed next to him, doing the same. "Huh," Natsu exhaled, opening his eyes, "Dad..." he began, looking towards the partly cloudy sky, "if you're up there, I'm sorry I couldn't do this sooner," he apologized, "In fact, I'm sorry for a lot of things..." he mentioned, glancing away ashamedly.</p><p>"Natsu..." Happy uttered worriedly.</p><p>"I just want you to know that we're all safe now," the Fire Dragon Slayer told the flame in front of him, "Zeref's gone, Acnologia's gone..." he listed off, "Right now, we're just fixing up the guild like old times!" he pointed out, letting off a grin.</p><p>"Aye..." Happy remarked, sounding rather exasperated.</p><p>"This was the first thing I wanted to do after we defeated Acnologia," Natsu stated firmly, "I wanted to honor your memory by taking him down for you," he added, clenching his fists over his knees, "I didn't do it by myself, but..."</p><p>"He had a lot of friends helping him," a certain voice chimed in, interjecting him as he perked up to see Lucy standing there.</p><p>"Lucy?!" he yelped in surprise, causing Happy to look over and widen his eyes as well, "What the heck are you doing here?" he asked.</p><p>"So this was what you wanted to do after all that fighting was over?" she asked back. Natsu blinked, realizing he had forgotten about going on a job with her.</p><p>"Uh, yeah," he replied, looking back at the large flame, "I wasn't sure how to do it, but I thought trying to make this big bonfire last for a while would be good enough," he explained.</p><p>"This was where he... died fighting Acnologia..." Lucy remembered, looking over at Natsu worriedly. He let off another sigh.</p><p>"I'm okay, Lucy," he reassured, grinning a little as he looked back at the flame, "In fact... I feel really good," he admitted before closing his eyes again to pray. Lucy smiled. She knelt down next to him and planted a kiss on his left cheek. He blushed in surprise, staring over at her wide-eyed.</p><p>"What you're doing is really sweet, Natsu," she commented with a bright smile, "You mind if I pray with you, too?" she asked of him. Natsu smiled back.</p><p>"Not at all, Lucy," he replied. Happy snickered at the romantic interaction between the two, but they ignored him, instead sending their prayers to the Fire Dragon King.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanna see more content like this? Come on over to my FanFiction page!</p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3776529/NegaiFreak</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>